


Hell on the Ears

by callmemulder



Series: Super Senses are Incredibl(y Inconvenient) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Overhearing Sex, heightened senses, i probably shouldn't think this is funny, matt could use some brain bleach, not always a good thing, the multi tag is for the oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/callmemulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to sleep with cracked ribs. But it's even harder to sleep when the neighbors are up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on the Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockedTrekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/gifts).



> First time I've written something for fun and finished it in what feels like years. Yay me!
> 
> For SherlockedTrekkie, who can sympathize with Matt.

The problem with heightened senses is that you can sense things better than the average person. For instance, the exact moment toast goes from perfectly crisp to burnt. When the mail lady has relapsed and is smoking again. Or more intrusively, when the neighbors are at it. Again.

Stick’s training had not prepared me for _this_.

I rolled on my side to face my bed stand. “3:34am,” the clock intoned as I slammed my hand down on the buzzer. Why? Why now? At three-thirty in the effing morning? _Bad word choice._ I winced as my attention was brought back to the assault on my hearing.

The building across the street, two floors up, in the corner apartment. The mattress had a broken spring.

“I should sue. I should definitely sue them.” I groaned as I sat up so that my feet met the floor. Gritted my teeth and braced my hands on the edge of the bed as my ribs creaked. Nobody gets any breaks in Hell’s Kitchen, unless it’s broken bones.

And the sounds were back. Squeaking, gasping, moaning… Thanks to my heightened senses, as my head cleared from the sleep I had so briefly enjoyed before it was interrupted, I was beginning to get a picture of the activities taking place across the street.

Three racing hearts, and the picture was just coming in.

_Holy mother-_

It's gonna be a long night.


End file.
